finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Digital Mind Wave
Digital Mind Wave, also known as DMW, is the Limit Break system in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. It involves a series of reels at the upper left corner of the screen which spin continuously like a slot machine, eventually falling on a selection of 3 portraits and a number per portrait. The portraits and numbers spin independently of each other. Each DMW spin costs you 10 SP, which is deducted automatically. The DMW is also used to level up, with Zack Fair only gaining a level once "777" appears in the Modulating phase. A similar system works with upgrading the Materia he has equipped. The player begins with two characters' portraits unlocked on the wheels. During the progress of the game, more characters will be added to the DMW. It is also possible to unlock Summons or gain "Chocobo Mode" through the acquirement of items in Missions. The Digital Mind Wave is obviously the manifestation of Zack's mind and thoughts, evidenced by the images that appear on it. This is exemplified in his last stand: Once his HP is down to 1 point, he enters Modulating Phase but the DMW is slowly disintegrating as memories of all the people on the DMW, sans Genesis, flash before him, and then fade away (their headshots have become static). After another battle where he is barely able to swing his sword even against three Shinra army grunts, Aerith is the only person left who appears on the DMW before it is finally destroyed altogether with Zack's death. Modulating Phase right|280px As the DMW spins, the left image will stop on a character portrait. If the right image stops on the matching portrait, the DMW will enter "Modulating Phase". When the center image stops, if all three portraits match, that character's limit break is performed, and Zack will gain some HP, MP, and AP, possibly breaking their set limits. There are certain points in the storyline where certain character's faces will be more likely to appear than others. For example, during Zack's first mission in Wutai, the emotion of the event causes the probability of Angeal's face appearing to go up to five times higher than normal. These times are indicated with the alert, "Heightened Emotions Have Affected the DMW". Note that the chance of getting Modulating Phase depends on Zack's level. The higher the level, the lower the chance of getting Modulating Phase. *Before the center image stops, there is the possibility it will go into "Summon Mode," "Genesis Mode," or "Chocobo Mode", which replace the characters with the summons' portraits or one of the Chocobo mode characters, or just the two side reels with Genesis in his reel mode. Emotions Another important feature of the DMW is Emotion status of Zack, indicated by the wavegraph above the reels. The Emotion status helps affect the rate of gaining buffs and achieving Power Surges. There are five stages to the Emotion Gauge: *''Low'': Lowers chances of gaining a Power Surge and status buff, is a negative status, cured with gaining certain level five Limit Breaks or Lucky Stars. Is inflicted by certain attacks. *''Normal'': Standard state, higher chances of gaining Power Surges and buffs than Low status. Cannot become Low with Limit Breaks. *''High'': Increases attack power slightly, higher chances of gaining Power Surges and buffs. *''Sky High'': Increases attack power significantly, better chances of gaining Power Surges and buffs. *''Heavenly'': Highest emotion state, attack power is greatly increased, most likely of getting better Power Surges and buffs. Limit Breaks Limit breaks are performed in levels of 1-5. the higher the level, the higher the strength of each hit. Depending on the level and kind of Limit Break Zack could perform, the Emotion gauge will lower by one level until Normal status, unless the Limit Break can bring the Emotion level to a higher state. Any Character Reels Summon Reels Chocobo Mode Number Reels The number reels consist of numbers 1-7. The number reels will stop spinning after the portrait reels stop. The numbers match, they will apply various status effects when not in modulating phase, or will level up Zack or Materia in Modulating Phase. NO Modulating Phase Note! An asterisk(*) is a variable for any number other than 7 Modulating Phase es:Onda Mental Digital category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-